


Innocent Eyes

by ficbear



Category: Samurai Warriors
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Comeplay, Dom/sub, Fingerfucking, M/M, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Quasi-incest, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-19
Updated: 2011-06-19
Packaged: 2017-10-20 13:25:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/213251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficbear/pseuds/ficbear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nobunaga laughs sharply, and suddenly shoves the young man backwards, pushing him up against a nearby tree with enough force to shake loose a few of its dead leaves; the leaves drift down around the two of them like blossom falling. "Do you even realise, boy, what kind of man you've taken as your elder brother?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Innocent Eyes

"We are brothers now, my lord. Please, let me accompany you on your hunt - I won't be a hindrance to you, you have my word." Nagamasa raises his head, and offers a bright smile to his new brother. Of course he wants to grow closer to Nobunaga, now that he's been welcomed into the family; what could be more natural?

"Very well." Nobunaga's tone is curt, as it always is when he speaks to Nagamasa. The younger man is confident that it's nothing personal. The demands of leadership are most likely to blame for any abruptness in Nobunaga's manner. Nagamasa knows, of course, what people say about his brother. Nobunaga's reputation is difficult to ignore. But despite all the rumours, Nagamasa has faith that deep down, his brother is a good man. No matter how harsh his outward appearance is, Nobunaga simply must possess virtue to equal his strength. Nagamasa is sure of it.

They ride out together in silence, and even as they make their way deep into the forest, Nobunaga barely says a word, speaking only to direct Nagamasa to turn here or halt there. It unnerves the young man, to be so close to his brother without the distraction of conversation. There is only the two of them, and the sounds of the forest, pierced now and then by the flight of an arrow. Nagamasa is at a loss. His intent was to strengthen the relationship between them, but how can he cultivate a fraternal bond with a man so taciturn?

Worse, Nobunaga seems content to let Nagamasa do most of the shooting, which only gives the young man a more abundant opportunity to display his nerves. Nagamasa would never claim to be an expert marksman, but now even the modest skill he possesses seems to have deserted him; his hands are clumsy and unsteady, and he finds himself distracted by the slightest noise or movement. Ashamed to perform so poorly in front of his brother, Nagamasa finds himself becoming ever more anxious, unable to calm himself even slightly.

In the distance, Nagamasa hears the low growling of thunder, and the sky begins to darken as the storm approaches. The threat of poor weather seems like the perfect chance to excuse himself and bring this uneasy encounter to an end. "Brother, this storm will be upon us soon – perhaps we should turn back now?"

"What foolishness." Nobunaga dismounts as he replies, and Nagamasa follows suit immediately, bracing himself to be rebuked. As his brother advances on him, the young man risks one glance up at that stern face, before lowering his eyes; even in that brief glimpse, Nagamasa sees more than enough displeasure to make his heart race and his mouth grow dry. Nobunaga brings the handle of his horsewhip up to Nagamasa's face, jabbing it under the young man's chin to force him to raise his head. "You, boy, were the one who insisted on joining me. You began this, and you will see it through to the end."

There is so much more in Nobunaga's tone now than the usual brusqueness. Like the thunder filling the sky, his words are frightening and exhilarating at once. The darkening forest, the looming storm with its violent winds and thick, heavy clouds – all of it seems to reflect and amplify Nobunaga's intimidating presence, as if the nature's wildness is just an extension of his power. Nagamasa still feels the urge to run, but also the desire to stay and withstand the storm, to let the wilderness consume him.

"Why did you ask to accompany me, Nagamasa? What is it you desire?"

"I…" He falters, wanting so much to look away, but finding his gaze fixed on his brother's face. "I admire you greatly, my lord, and now that we're part of the same family, I– I wanted us to become closer."

Nobunaga laughs sharply, and suddenly shoves the young man backwards, pushing him up against a nearby tree with enough force to shake loose a few of its dead leaves; the leaves drift down around the two of them like blossom falling. "Do you even realise, boy, what kind of man you've taken as your elder brother?"

"That's-" Nagamasa pauses, finding it increasingly hard to voice his feelings. He knows what kind of man people think Nobunaga is, and he can't deny that there have been numerous incidents that cast his brother in a ruthless, callous light. So much blood has been spilled by those hands, it would be easy to view Nobunaga as terrifyingly heartless. But still, despite all that, Nagamasa has always felt that Nobunaga is a great and charismatic leader – and how could he possibly feel this way if Nobunaga really deserved the name of Demon King? "You're not the villain people believe you to be, my lord. I'm sure you're not."

"Is that so?" Nobunaga moves closer, bringing one hand up to rest on the young man's shoulder. The touch sends a shudder through his body, and as Nobunaga's thumb brushes the bare skin above the collar of his jacket, Nagamasa can't help but inhale sharply. "Self-deception is a weak and shameful practice, boy. Admitting the truth is the only option I intend to allow you."

The threatening edge in Nobunaga's words is somehow thrilling, and as much as Nagamasa tries to push the feeling down, he can't ignore it. He can feel his heart pounding in his chest, hard and loud enough that surely even Nobunaga must be able to hear it pulsing. Nagamasa looks away, trying in vain to compose himself, but his brother is merciless. That firm, gloved hand slides around to the back of Nagamasa's neck, pulling him closer. "If you can't admit your desires in words, then I'll simply have you display them in your actions."

Nobunaga leans down, and for a moment Nagamasa believes he's about to be kissed. Instead, the young man finds his head suddenly pulled to one side, and Nobunaga's lips descend on the bared skin of his throat; before Nagamasa can react, the sharp sting of teeth scrapes against his flesh, and he cries out loudly, involuntarily jerking his hips forward to grind against his brother's body. The motion draws a satisfied chuckle from Nobunaga, and he deepens the bite, provoking another yelp of pain and another helpless thrust of Nagamasa's hips. The young man is bewildered, overwhelmed with sensation, afraid and yet gripped by the desires his brother stirs in him. "My lord, please- let me go, I can't- I can't-" He pleads uselessly, being betrayed in every word by the writhing of his body against Nobunaga's, by the burning blood racing through his veins.

The rain is hammering down around them as Nobunaga wrenches Nagamasa's jacket and shirt open, baring his skin to the cool air. The young man looks away, his cheeks flushing with embarrassment, but his body reacts honestly despite his efforts to resist. Those merciless hands run over Nagamasa's stomach and chest, grazing his nipples just firmly enough to draw a hungry little whimper from his throat. He wants more, his flesh is burning for it now, aching to be touched and enjoyed. Nagamasa can no longer deny that hunger, not with his brother's hands so expertly seeking out every sensitive spot on his body. When Nobunaga's hands slip around to grip Nagamasa's rear, the young man groans loudly enough to shock even himself, and he bites his lip hard, afraid of the words he can feel almost bubbling out of him.

"Your desire is that strong, is it, boy?" Nobunaga seems amused but not surprised. He brings his lips close to Nagamasa's ear, holding him firmly. "Shall I have you beg for it? Or shall I simply take what I want..?"

Nagamasa moans, frightened and thrilled by the thought of being taken, overpowered and possessed by his brother. He's more aroused now than he ever thought he could be, and the aching need inside him is almost unbearable. He puts up no resistance at all when Nobunaga turns him around and yanks down his trousers, pushing him forward to lean against the tree; Nagamasa clings to it, spreading his legs eagerly and digging his nails into the bark, as Nobunaga removes his gloves and unstoppers the little vial he's taken from a saddlebag.

"Hold still." Nobunaga's tone is firm, and his hand even firmer on the back of Nagamasa's neck. The young man tries to obey, but he can't help but squirm when his brother's fingers first brush against the cleft of his ass. He tenses a little at the sensation, but those fingers stroke and tease his flesh until Nagamasa relaxes once more, enough for Nobunaga to slide one finger inside him. The young man gasps, tensing again, but his brother is relentless. Nobunaga waits for each wave of tension to pass, giving Nagamasa a little more, a little deeper, each time. Each inch of his flesh is explored and claimed, slowly but inexorably, and Nagamasa finds himself ravenous for more, for as much as his brother can give him.

Nobunaga withdraws his fingers, and the young man yelps at the sudden feeling of emptiness. "On your knees, boy," his brother commands, shoving him down onto the grass. Before Nagamasa can react, his lips are being forced open around Nobunaga's cock, and his mouth is suddenly filled with hard, impossibly hot flesh. Nagamasa whimpers, barely knowing what he's expected to do, but his brother forges ahead without waiting for the young man to respond. Nobunaga simply grasps a handful of blond hair and holds Nagamasa's head in place, fucking his mouth with a ferociousness equal to the patience he had shown before. Tears well up in Nagamasa's eyes, and his own cock throbs with need, as he's forced to swallow as much of Nobunaga's flesh as he can take, choking a little with each thrust. His throat is raw, his lips bruised by the force of it, but his body reacts hungrily to each flare of pain. The emptiness in his ass feels unbearable now, and his muffled groans are full of unspoken pleas, for Nobunaga to take him and make this possession complete.

As quickly as he took Nagamasa's mouth, Nobunaga withdraws, and Nagamasa is thrown to his hands and knees. " _Please_ …" The young man whispers, the closest he can come even now to voicing the thirst that his body is burning with. As his brother kneels down behind him, Nagamasa grasps handfuls of rain-soaked grass, moaning in anticipation. His throat is still sore from being forced to take Nobunaga's cock so deeply; the thought of the pleasure and pain that being fucked will give him makes Nagamasa shiver. He's afraid, but resolute. No matter what, he wants to be taken, to be claimed completely.

The first thrust is slow, maddeningly slow, and each fraction of an inch of Nobunaga's cock drives another hungry groan from Nagamasa's lips. His muscles tense and relax around his brother's shaft, gradually swallowing and accommodating each inch, until Nobunaga's cock is buried to the hilt. A low groan of pleasure rumbles through the older man's body, and Nagamasa can feel it throbbing through him. His own cock aches to be touched, but he keeps his hands on the ground, not willing to make a single move without his brother's command. Instead he kneels there, adjusting to the sensation of being filled and stretched so utterly, bracing himself for the onslaught he knows is coming next.

At last Nobunaga moves, drawing back slowly before slamming forward again. He fucks Nagamasa with long, deep strokes, impaling the young man as if he's running him through with his sword. Each thrust drives right to the core of Nagamasa, and he clutches desperately at the grass beneath them, groaning and whimpering each time Nobunaga's cock plunges into him. A deep chuckle reverberates through the air " _This_ , boy," Nobunaga taunts him, "is what it means to be the brother of the Demon King." He grabs a handful of Nagamasa's hair, yanking hard on it. "Is this what you wanted, all this time, Nagamasa?"

"I… I…" Nagamasa moans as Nobunaga pounds into him ever faster, ever harder. "Brother, please…"

"You belong to me, boy." He tugs on the young man's hair again, driving another yelp of pain from him. "Whose are you, Nagamasa?"

"…Yours, brother."

"Good boy."

His reward is a firm, warm hand reaching around to take hold of his cock; it only takes a few strokes of Nobunaga's hand before Nagamasa is coming wildly, throwing his head back and crying out, bucking his hips desperately against his brother's fist. Words spill from his lips amidst a torrent of moans, but Nagamasa has no idea what he's saying. He can think of nothing except the strong hand stroking him, the hard shaft impaling him, the shudders wracking his body.

Even as Nagamasa's climax subsides, Nobunaga continues to fuck him, not pausing for even a moment. The young man vaguely registers the feeling of his brother's fingers pressing against his lips, and it takes him a few moments to realise what Nobunaga want him to do. Even now, half-naked and on his knees, Nagamasa has enough inhibitions left to blanch at the thought of licking that hand clean. Nevertheless he opens his lips, letting his brother's fingers slip into his mouth, his cheeks burning furiously with shame as he as tastes his own come on Nobunaga's skin. Nagamasa sucks and licks hesitantly at it, whimpering faintly against Nobunaga's hand. Deep down, the young man knows he would mostly likely do anything his brother ordered now, no matter how embarrassing.

Nobunaga's pace quickens, and Nagamasa has to tense his arms and legs to brace himself against the force of those relentless, brutal thrusts. His flesh aches, almost at its limit already, but despite the soreness Nagamasa derives a strange kind of satisfaction from the thought of being enjoyed by his brother, even though his own pleasure is already spent. He holds still, intent on keeping in position until Nobunaga is done with him, biting back the yelps and whimpers that come with every hard slam of his brother's  cock into his tormented body.

"What a devoted little brother you've turned out to be, Nagamasa…" Nobunaga chuckles, but there's a tension in his voice that signals to the young man that he's almost there, almost satisfied. Nagamasa sucks harder on his brother's fingers, driven to do everything he can to excite the older man, and sure enough a low growl of pleasure rewards him for his efforts almost immediately. Nobunaga's strokes grow faster and harder as he begins to come, and Nagamasa finds himself moaning in time with his brother's groans, relishing every moment of his climax. The tight fist in his hair, the relentless slamming of Nobunaga's hips against his ass, the pulsing of his cock so deep inside Nagamasa, all of it seems like the most exquisite reward the young man could be given for his service. He groans at the thought of being filled with Nobunaga's come, of being marked and claimed so thoroughly, and he tenses his muscles around his brother's shaft, hungry for every last drop.

They stay locked together for a few moments, with only the sound of ragged breath and the heavy rainfall breaking the silence of the forest. Finally Nobunaga pulls out, and Nagamasa winces at the sudden movement, silently cursing his sore flesh. The young man looks over his shoulder just in time to see the cruel smile on Nobunaga's face, as the older man rises to his feet. Planting one boot firmly on Nagamasa's back, Nobunaga pushes him down onto the ground, pinning him firmly in place. The young man shivers at the touch of the cold, wet grass pressing against his bare skin, but acquiesces without the slightest struggle. "This has been a most successful hunt, wouldn't you say, boy?" Nobunaga says, grinding the trembling young man down beneath his heel. Arching his back under Nobunaga's boot, Nagamasa nods and looks up to meet those dark eyes. "Yes, brother."


End file.
